What Made a Difference
by TheSkandranon
Summary: Ichigo is starting to be run ragged. Is there anything that can make him slow down?


Lately Ichigo has had a really hard time staying sane. Between school and being a shinigami, there just plain wasn't enough time in his day. During the last week he had to run out of class to fight hollows it was getting ridiculous, and the teachers were getting suspicious, no one should have to go to the bathroom that often. And whenever he got to sit down to work on homework, his badge started its weird crying of "hollow" and he'd have to go, it was amazing he still was able to pay attention at school.

He'd get maybe a few hours of sleep then he'd have to go and do it again the next day. It was really wearing him down.

Today as he walked to school Tatsuki joined him, "Hey Ichigo, how's it going?"

"The same as usual," he answered in his bored voice.

She looked up at him, "You alright? Your voice sounds little gravely."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." She didn't need to know all of his problems. She knew of him being a shinigami of course, but it didn't mean she had to get involved right now.

"Alright then," she looked a little skeptical but she didn't press it, which he was glad for. Then she started digging around in her bag. "Well I ha..," and then his badge started going off.

"Ah damn," he started running off. "I'll see you in school Tatsuki." He turned the corner and didn't see the sad and slightly disappointed look on her face.

When he finally got to school, he was late and the teacher started scolding him for his tardiness. He hunched his shoulders and walked to his seat ignoring her. He sat down and the teacher started her lesson again.

That hollow really wasn't a too terribly hard one, but it still took long enough to get to it to make him late and therefore irritable. He always tried hard at school but today he really didn't feel like listening, so he stared out the window thinking of nothing much.

He jumped a little startled as the lunch bell went off. He then sighed and got up to head to the roof. In the hallway Tatsuki joined him again. "Tough time with the hollow?"

"Nah, not really. It was just kinda far from school which made it hard to get back in time."

"I see, though I didn't think you'd have a hard time. If you can beat people like Aizen and then Ginjou, regular hollows really shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah," he answered absent mindedly.

As they finally reached the roof Tatsuki started digging in her bag for her lunch, "Well anyways…," and Keigo started at him again.

"Ichigo! Where've you been? We've been wanting to go to the movies together and you're never home when I call you to let you know."

"Sorry, been busy." He sat down and started eating. Everyone talked and had fun together, but Tatsuki was quiet and kept to herself the whole time.

After school everyone went their own way; Orihime to do some shopping, Keigo to get some stuff for his sister, Tatsuki to practice, and Ichigo home to try and catch up on his homework.

He arrived home before anyone was home so he had the place to himself. He was able to work for a little while then another hollow came and he had to go and chase it down and kill it.

When he got back he didn't notice a large manila envelope on his desk at first and continued his homework.

Sometime later he woke up from falling asleep at his desk. Ah damn, he didn't have time for this, he needed to work. He started trying to organize his desk so he could see what else he had to do when he noticed some orange mixed in the white.

Huh? What's this? This wasn't his. But on the front his name was scribed on the envelope. Who was this from? He opened it and a thick piece of paper with a riot of color met his eyes. It was a detailed colored drawing of the river here in town. He even knew exactly what part too, it was a place he often saw Tatsuki. The detail was amazing. He could almost feel the breeze on his face that was making the white daisies bow slightly. The he could even tell what way the current was flowing, and how fast. She must have drawn this after a rainy day since the water level was higher than usual, and running a little faster.

Everything about it was perfect. He looked down in the corner to see who the artist was and saw the inscription.

Happy Birthday Ichigo

Tatsuki Arisawa

Tatsuki did this? He knew she could draw, but he didn't know she was this good. And happy birthday? He looked at the calendar and it showed July 15. He had been so busy lately that he had forgotten it was his birthday. But she remembered.

There was also a letter in with the envelope.

Dear Ichigo,

You seem to be stressed and tired lately, so I drew this for you. This place always helped me to relax, and I hope it can do the same for you. Remember to enjoy life as you continue fighting. Remember you fight to preserve peace, don't forget to have a little peace of your own now and then in your crazy life.

Tatsuki

He hadn't told her anything about how his life had been lately; all he had said this morning is that he was a little tired. But she could tell he was wearing down. Did she really know him that well? They had known each other for more than a decade, but still.

Then he remembered that Tatsuki had been trying to say something all day, but was interrupted each time she started. Damn, she had wanted to give this to him in person, but stupid insensitive him hadn't realized it. He had to talk to her, now!

He ran downstairs where Yuzu was putting the finishing touches on dinner. All his favorite foods, it looked like he was the only one that had forgotten his birthday "Hey, Yuzu."

"Oh hi Ichigo, happy birthday. Your dinner is almost done."

"Do you know when Tatsuki was last here?"

"Yes, she dropped off an envelope for you while you were gone. I put it on your desk for you."

"Damn, that was hours ago. I have to find her," he rushed outside to find her.

"Hey Ichigo, what about dinner?" he heard Yuzu calling after him, but he didn't pay any attention right now. Later he'd apologize and eat all that she had made for him.

He tried going to her house first, but she wasn't there. He wasn't sure on where to look for her next, and the sun was setting by the time he thought of the river. Damn but he was stupid, of course she would be there if she wasn't at home.

He ran over there to the spot beautifully depicted in her drawing. He came to the edge of the road where the grass started sloping down and there she was. She was lying on her back in the grass staring up at the darkening sky.

He started walking down towards her with his hands in his pockets. When he was a couple feet from her she tilted her head back to look at him.

"Hey Tatsuki."

"Hi Ichigo," she sat up so she could see him better and he sat beside her, looking out over the river.

"Thanks."

"No problem Ichigo," she smiled slightly.

He wasn't sure on what to say to her next, so they just sat there companionably in silence for a while.

"You know you can talk to me. About your work as a shinigami, about anything. You don't have to keep it bottled inside. It doesn't help to do that. Just because you lean on your …. friends for emotional support doesn't make you weak. I may not be able to help with the battles, but I can at least help you there.

He stared at her for a while shocked. Now that he thought about it, it has been a long time since he really talked to anyone. Casual greetings didn't count. Tatsuki had tried to have a few conversations with him today, but had been interrupted. Keigo had mentioned wanting to go to the movies, but he hadn't heard anything about it till today. Man he was really out of it, he didn't even know what his family is up to now a days. And what was with that pause before she said friends?

He turned away, "I'm sorry Tatsuki. Habit I guess. What with school and the hollows that have kept coming, I haven't had any time to talk to anyone."

"You could lay off on a few of the hollows."

"I can't do that. If I leave even one, people could get hurt and killed. I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen."

"What about Uryuu? He had said a couple days ago that he hasn't had a chance to do much of anything because by the time he gets there, you had already killed the hollow. I know you don't really trust the afro shinigami, and I don't blame you at all. But Uryuu is very reliable." She looked at him concerned. "I just don't want to see you wear yourself down to exhaustion."

She turned her face away, but he could almost see slight moisture in her eyes.

By this time, it was fully dark out and the pin points of lights that were the stars were high in the sky. The moon shone brightly tonight, illuminating her black hair. When had it gotten so long? She had always kept her hair short so it wouldn't get in the way of a fight, but now it reached down to her back. It must have happened slowly enough that he hadn't noticed it growing.

He gently rested his hand on her shoulder and she stiffened slightly and then made movements like she was wiping her eyes then turned to look at him.

He never really paid much attention to her looks before, but for some reason, tonight he noticed how the stars made her eyes shine clearer. Her skin was like porcelain it was just so perfect, and was framed by her hair, making her look pale, but not in a sickly way. It just heightened the natural blush of her cheeks.

He raised his hand to one of those cheeks to caress it and Tatsuki knocked it away.

"What are you doing Ichigo?" the natural light pink colored lips formed the slightly angry words and decided to go with the stupid idea that came to his head and leaned forward and kissed her.

She stiffened at first and Ichigo feared for his life. This is Tatsuki after all. But then she relaxed and kissed him back. This emboldened him and he kissed her deeper. She matched his passion with her own and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Neither were really experienced in kissing, so it took a little while to get things comfortable. But after a few tries they finally were in sync. This heightened the experience as he felt her tongue exploring a little. He opened his mouth and before he could so much as move his own tongue, hers were in his mouth and wrapping around his. He squeezed her tongue with his own and the fight for dominance began. Neither wanted to give up as their passion heated up.

Ichigo's badge went off at that time, but this time he removed one of his hands from her body and unclipped it from his belt and threw it several feet from them. The afro dude can handle it this time.

He leaned her down with him on top for the moment him winning. As they continued they switched dominance several times, neither willing to let the other win. With only the starry sky as witness they continued and when they were done they just laid on the grass in each other's arms.

"Happy birthday Ichigo," she whispered softly.

He smiled and whispered back, "Thanks Tatsuki. I love you."

She paused, probably a little surprised. "I love you too Ichigo."

With that Ichigo fell into a deep sleep with Tatsuki running her fingers through his hair. It was the first deep sleep he's had in a long time, made even better with the cool night air blowing over them, and being held in Tatsuki's arms.

His Tatsuki.

His love.


End file.
